Casualty Nick and Zoe, Love, Marriage and a baby?
by casualty1fan
Summary: Nick and Zoe are getting married, but when Zoe's wedding dress doesn't fit her are they going to discover something, there is a marriage, a birth and an accident Please review:)
1. Chapter 1

3) Casually Zoe and nick, love, marriage and a baby

It was exactly a year since nick proposed and it was the day before they were getting married, and Zoe was trying her dress on, Tess was pulling it tighter at the back.

"Breathe in" said Tess "no it's no use"

"Are you saying that I am fat?" said Zoe

Zoe and Tess laughed

"I not saying that your fat" said Tess "but it doesn't fit"

"Well I think I know why" said Zoe

Zoe straightened out her wedding dress to reveal a bump

"Your not" said Tess "but you said that you couldn't have children"

"I was still injecting myself when nick left" said Zoe

"What" said Tess "so how did nick take it?"

Zoe looked at Tess

"You haven't told him "said Tess "you must be 6 months, at least"

"Well I don't know that either" said zoe "I haven't took test"

"Well how did you find out" said Tess

Zoe looked at the ground

"Right" said Tess "take the dress off, and we are doing a test"

Zoe took the dress off and then went into the toilets with Tess, she took a test and it came back, she was 6 and a half month's pregnant.

"How have you covered you bump" said Tess

"Believe me it hasn't been easy" said Zoe

"Right you coming" said Zoe

"Where too?" said Tess

"Late wedding dress shopping" said Zoe

"We can't just walk off" said Tess

"Well I need wedding dress" said Zoe

"Were are you 2 going" called Charlie

"Wedding dress shopping" said Zoe

Zoe and Tess walked off; they went to a wedding dress shop round the corner.

"Can I help you" said the woman

"Yes "said zoe "maternity wedding dresses"

Zoe came out with the most beautiful dress, Tess and Zoe headed back to the E.D.

"Were have you been" said nick

"Wedding dress shopping" said Zoe

"But you have already got your dress" said nick

"It doesn't fit anymore" said Zoe

"What, why, how?" said nick

"We need to talk" said Zoe

Tess smiled at Zoe and Zoe and nick went into Zoe's office

"Gave me your hand" said zoe "and close your eyes"

Nick did this and Zoe unzipped the coat she was wearing and put nicks hand on her bump, nick opened his eyes as he felt his and Zoe's baby kick, he looked down and saw zoe's bump, and nick just stood there and didn't know quite what to say.

"But" said nick "you can't be"


	2. Chapter 2

"But, why didn't you tell me" said nick

Nick got up and hugged and kissed Zoe

"Cause I didn't know what you would say" said Zoe

Nick looked into Zoe's eyes, I love you and I'm delighted

Zoe smiled

"How far along are you" said nick

"6 and a half month's" said Zoe

"That far" said nick "what about your scans"

"Haven't had 1 yet" said Zoe

Nick rolled his eyes

"Right come on" said nick "Tess is giving you a scan"

Zoe zipped up her coat, and nick laughed

"You can't hide forever" said nick

Zoe walked out of her office and into cubical, 5 minutes later Tess came.

"Well are you coming then" said Zoe

"Well if you want me" said nick

"Of course I want you" said Zoe "and you're dying to come in"

Nick smiled and walked into cubical and he smiled when the baby appeared on the screen,

"It's a boy" said nick

"Oh thanks for that" said Zoe

Tess smiled

"It is a boy" said Tess

Zoe and nick smiled at each other

"Can we get a picture" said nick

"Yea of course" said Tess

Nick and Zoe got the picture, and went back into Zoe's office.

"So are you going to take that coat off now?" said nick

Zoe unzipped her coat and revealed her bump.

"Are you ready" said nick

"Yes" said Zoe

Zoe and nick walked out and nick crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and felt the baby kick, nick kissed Zoe on the head

"I love you" said nick to Zoe

"I love you too" said Zoe smiling

All anyone could do was stare, Zoe started to walk off when nick pulled her back and kissed her, Zoe kissed him back before walking off to Tess

"I told you he would be happy" said Tess to Zoe

Zoe smiled

"Thanks Tess" said Zoe

Tess smiled back

"Should we try on your dress then" said Tess

"Yea" said Zoe

"Are you going to fit into your wedding dress" said max

"It's a maternity dress" said Zoe

"Aww, I'm not going into this" said Zoe "I'm nearly 7 months pregnant"

"Why didn't you tell anyone" said max

"Aww" said zoe "because I knew that this was going to happen"

Zoe got up and walked into her office with Tess


	3. Chapter 3, Notes

I will update this story soon.

But I would be really great full if you send any ideas for casualty fanfics to me by private message, this way I will be able to write more fanfics for you to read.

These ideas can be absolutely anything, even if you think that your idea is not that good please still send it in.

Your ideas can be about old characters that have left new characters that are coming into casualty or they can just be about the characters that are currently in casualty.

Thank you and please send in your ideas

Cause I am looking forward to reading them


	4. Chapter 4

"How long has zoe been pregnant" said noel "because I don't remember her being like that yesterday?"

"She has been like that for 6 and half months" said Tess "not that any of us knew"

"Should she not be going off on maternity leave soon" said Louise

"Yea" said Tess

"Noel said that she couldn't have children" said Louise

"Well she couldn't" said Tess "but there was treatment and she took it"

"Oh" said noel

"I know" said Tess "you were as surprised as I was"

Tess walked into the office where she saw nick help Zoe put her dress on

"Should you be in here" said Tess to nick

Nick smiled

"I don't believe in that superstition stuff" he said

Zoe and Tess smiled and looked at Zoe's wedding dress as nick had finished tightening it at the back

"Its lovely" said nick

Nick kissed Zoe and left her and Tess to it

"So stag night tonight" said Charlie to nick "for the proud fatter to be"

Nick smiled

"Noel told me" said Charlie "congratulations, so when is baby due?"

"He is due in just over 2 months time" said nick

"what when noel said she was pregnant I thought maybe 2 months, but not nearly 7" said Charlie

"I know" said nick "let's just say that Zoe's good at hiding"

"So it's going to be a boy then" said Charlie

"Yep, Tess told us this morning" said nick

Nick showed Charlie a baby scan


	5. Chapter 5

"Well it's probably a bad time to be pregnant, when you're pregnant" said Charlie

Nick laughed

"She just bought a new wedding dress this morning" he said "you know Zoe, she has expensive taste"

Charlie laughed and started to walk away

"Oh and Charlie" said nick "don't tell anyone about the sex of the baby, Tess is the only one that knows"

"No problem" said Charlie

Charley walked to reception but nick found himself staring through the office window at Zoe in her beautiful wedding dress

Mean while Tess was talking to noel and Louise in reception when fletch came up to her.

Tess and fletch had now been married just over 6 months, they got married in the E.D chapel dressed in there nurse clothes.

"So is it true" said fletch "is zoe pregnant"

"Yes" said Tess

Fletch put his hands around Tess and set his chin on Tess head

"Oh my god, can you just see nats face" said fletch "I am going to tell her next time I pick the kids up"

Tess suddenly stopped smiling when she heard nasalise, all the bad memories had come back.

"But I have the only woman for me" said fletch

Fletch turned Tess round and kissed her

Tess smiled

"Now we have a married nurse couple who are loved up" said noel "and tomorrow we are going to have a loved up doctor couple as well"

"Yea if Zoe can get her dress on" said Tess "that dress may be a maternity dress but it still doesn't stretch"


	6. Chapter 6

It was the night before the wedding and it was the hen and stag night.

"Zoe we did have a big night lined up for you but you can't drink" said Tess

"I can hardly move" said Zoe

"We don't need to go" said Tess

"No we do" said Zoe "if you help me up"

Tess helped Zoe up, Zoe was dressed in a white tight mini dress that covered her bump, and they got out and got into a party bus.

"Zoe" called out nick

Zoe walked over to nick and kissed him.

"Be careful" said Zoe

All the boys laugh

"I mean it" said Zoe

"Should you even be going out" said nick "especially wearing heels?"

Zoe smiled and got into the party bus, the girls had a great night, and they walked around the town, and went into night clubs.

Mean while the boys just went to a pub bit also were around the city centre.

Tess, Zoe, Linda, Robyn, Rita and Zoe walked out of a night club, Zoe was carrying her heels.

"Should you really be out" said Rita

"I will be fine" said Zoe

"Is that" said Tess

"Is that who?" said Robyn

"Nick" said Tess "over there"

Tess pointed to a pole in the middle of the road, it had a man tied to it, and he only was dressed in a pair of pants.

Everyone burst out laughing and crossed over to the middle of the road.

"Oh my god it is nick" said Zoe

Everyone ran over to him.

"Zoe" shouted nick "they tied me here and took all my clothes

Zoe laughed but she knew how grumpy nick was.

"Your freezing" said Zoe

"I have to say" said Linda "I never thought I would see you like this"

Everyone laughed including Zoe who was now untying nick

Once nice was untied nick hugged Zoe


	7. Chapter 7, Notes

Why not read some of my other stories…

1) Casualty Miriam, Dylan and nick

2) Casualty Tess, Zoe and fletch, bad romance

3) Casualty Tess and fletch, some feelings can't be buried

4) Max and Zoe lawfully wedded wife

5) Nick Jordan returns

6) Max and Zoe in sickness and in health

7) Max and Zoe, is it love

8) Max and Zoe a bundle of joy

9) Nick and Zoe, love, marriage and a baby?

10) Sam and tom expecting?

Or read on in this story


	8. Chapter 8

"Right" said Zoe "I'm bring you to the E.D"

"I'm fine" said nick

"Nick your freezing" said Zoe

"Tess can I barrow your phone a minute" said Zoe

"Yea" said Tess

Zoe took Tess phone and scowled down to fletches number and hit call, the phone rang twice before fletch answered.

"Hello" he said

"I was just wondering why I have just found my husband half naked and tied to a poll" said Zoe

Fletch laughed

"Fletch this isn't funny, he is freezing" said Zoe

"Oh pregnant syco bride" said fletch

Zoe could hear people laughing in the background

"Watch your mouth" shouted Zoe down the phone

Zoe hung up before passing the phone back to Tess, nick laughed he thought Zoe was so funny when she was angry

"What the hell was he thinking" said Tess

"Permission to slap your husband when I get back" said Zoe angrily

"Permission granted" said Tess laughing

"Come on" said Zoe to nick

Zoe took her jacket off and gave it to nick

"Put that on" said Zoe

"No" said nick "your pregnant, you can't freeze out here"

"You need it more than me" said Zoe

They all got a taxi and headed back to the E.D, zoe came walking through the door holding nicks hand, but as soon as they entered the rest of the stag party were there and they all started laughing, zoe walked up to fletch and slapped him

"What the hell do you think you were doing" shouted zoe "he could have froze to death"

"Being pregnant brings out the worst in your" said fletch

Zoe slapped him again.

"Don't, just don't" said Zoe

Max started to laugh

"Shut up" said Zoe

Zoe and nick walked to cubical.

"I will get you something to wear" said Robyn

Zoe examined nick and took his temperature, 15 minutes later Zoe turn around to get the thermometer when nick pulled her back and kissed her.

"I don't think you have ever went out before and not took alcohol" said nick

"Don't worry" said Zoe "I know what you are trying to ask, and Tess made sure I didn't, and I would never"

Nick smiled

"Do you want to feel" said Zoe

Nick nodded his head

Zoe took his hand and placed it on her bump, nicks hands were still freezing, nick felt there baby boy kick

"I never thought we would ever..." Zoe hadn't finished her sentence when nick kissed her

"Tomorrow is going to be the happiest day of my life" said nick

Zoe smiled

"Hopefully you haven't beat fletch to death" said nick

Nick and Zoe laughed together


	9. Chapter 9

It was nick and Zoe's wedding day and they both headed into work together, they kissed and made their separate ways, Tess and Zoe in the office and nick in Tess office.

"You're not working on your wedding day" said Tess

"Well I have nothing better to do" said Zoe

"You're nearly 7 months pregnant and you're getting married in 3 hours time" said Tess

Zoe and nick were not having a big wedding, they were getting dressed in their wedding clothes and ten leaving through the E.D doors and going to the registry office, and then they were returning to the E.D for a party.

Tess had finally got Zoe to stop working, they had a hair dresser coming in and a girl to do there make up.

But finally Zoe was ready and on time for once in her life, Zoe looked beautiful, she had her hair curled with light eye shadow and lipstick on, she was wearing a beautiful white dress, it was strapless with sequins and gems at the top and it had a long trail.

"Are you ready" said Tess

"Yep" said Zoe 'well I think so"

Tess smiled and opened the door to reveal Charlie, Robyn, fletch and nick standing at the door

"You look beautiful" said nick

Zoe smiled and took nicks hand

"You need to watch" said test fletch "she might slap you again"

Fletch touched his face and Tess laughed

All the patient, doctors, nurses and paramedics looked as Zoe and nick walked out the door

"Good luck" whispered Tess to Zoe

Zoe smiled and walked out the door with nick, they got into and taxi and went to the registry office

1 hour later

Everyone was waiting in reception for nick and Zoe as they were due back

"Where are they" said Tess

"Maybe they are stuck in traffic" said Charlie

"Knowing zoe she would probably slap the drivers to get them to move" said fletch

Tess and Charlie rolled their eyes, they knew that fletch was being dramatic

Linda, who had come back for the wedding, was just about to ask where nick and Zoe were when nick came running through the doors, Zoe was in his arms in her wedding dress and covered in blood

"Help" shouted nick "we don't just stand there"

Charlie, Tess, ash and lily ran to nick and Zoe's aid.

"So what exactly happened" said ash calmly

We came out of the regestry office got into a taxi and just as we arrived at the hospital Zoe got out and I realized that she was covered in blood, nick was covered in blood himself but would leave Zoe's side.

"Right" said Tess "the babies coming"

Nick put his hands in his head

"Right" said Zoe "premature birth at 27 weeks"

"Don't worry it's going to be ok" said nick to Zoe

Nick got Zoe's hand and put it in his

"Aww" shouted Zoe

"Contraction" said Charlie

"Looks like labor is quick" said Tess

"Aww" screamed Zoe

Everyone in reception heard this

"That doesn't sound good" said Robyn

Noel, Louise and Linda looked at each other, they heard the sound again.

"Labor" said noel and Louise together

They all looked at each other; they could never imagine Zoe going though birth never mind 2 months early


	10. Chapter 10

soon later the E.D staff gathered round the resus doors, and watched as Tess came out from the curtains carrying a baby, the whole E.D were relived until zoe's heart monitor went off.

"Start CPR" they heard Charlie shout

"Right shock" said ash

they all watched and saw nick coming out from behind the curtains, it was obvious that he had been crying, nick walked towards a ward and just lent on it she slowly slide down crying.

the CPR went on for 5 minutes and there was still no response from zoe, Tess made sure that the baby was ok then walked out and fell into fletches arms crying.

"She's lost allot of blood" said Tess

"What about the baby?" said fletch

"Healthy" said Tess

"Look" said fletch "go back in there, look nicks falling apart"

Fletch dried the tears from Tess eyes

"Ok" said Tess

Tess walked in to resus and as soon as she did everyone heard Charlie shouting

"We have got a pulse"

Soon after Zoe was wheeled out of resus and was on her way into theatre the whole E.D watched her go past, she was knocked out but still in her wedding dress which was ripped and covered in blood.

Nick stood there not knowing whether to go with his wife or son.

"Nick goes with zoe" said Tess

"Will you look after him" said nick

"Of course" said Tess


	11. Chapter 11

3 house later nick came down to the E.D to see his son he was carrying Zoe's blood soaked wedding dress.

"Is she ok" said Tess

"Yes still conscious but they said that she is going to be ok" said nick

"Thank god" said Tess "fletch is with baby"

Nick smiled and followed Tess to cubical where fletch and his baby boy were

Nick walked in and picked up his son, fletch smiled

"So what about zoe" said fletch

"She going to be ok" said Tess to fletch

"When can I take him home" said nick

"We just need to keep him in for a day" said Tess

"Can I pick him up" said nick

"Yes, of course" said Tess

Nick picked him son up and carried him to reception, everyone gathered around

"I would just like to thank everyone" said nick

Everyone smiled, fletch had told them about Zoe

2 hours later

Zoe was in a maternity ward she had just come round, when she woke up she had been looking at nick holding their baby, when nick saw that Zoe was awake he set their baby down and ran over to her.

"Zoe" said nick

Nick hugged Zoe

"Nick watches my stitches" said Zoe "can I see him?"

Nick lifted their baby and put him in Zoe's arms

"What should we call him?" said Zoe

"Your choice" said nick

"What about jack" said Zoe?

"Jack it is" said nick

Zoe smiled she had never thought that she would ever have children.


	12. Chapter 12

2 days later zoe was discharged and decided to drop by the E.D before going home, nick went up to bring her down from the ward.

"Are you ready Mrs. Jordan" said nick

Zoe smiled

"Yes Mr. Jordan" said Zoe

They both walked down to the E.D, Zoe had jack in her arms, and Zoe was greeted by Tess.

"Zoe how is you" she said

"Good" said Zoe

Tess looked at jack and smiled

"Fancy a cup of tea" said Tess

"Yes that would be great" said Zoe

Zoe handed jack to nick and walked off

Zoe and Tess sat chatting in the staffroom for over an hour before nick came in with jack asleep in his arms.

"Would you put him down?" said nick who secretly wanted to speak to Tess

Zoe walked out with Jack in her arms

"So" said Tess "what can I do for you"

"What" said nick

"Well you are obviously looking something" said Tess

Nick smiled

"Well you know the way me and Zoe didn't have a proper wedding" said nick "well we did get married but we didn't have the party like planned because of Zoe..."

Tess stopped him in the middle of a sentence

"Yes I think I can arrange a little party" said Tess

Nick smiled

"You're a star" he said to Tess "thank you"

"But when" said Tess

"What about Saturday night" said nick

"But jack" said Tess

"I will sort something with my mother" said nick

"Your mother?" said Tess

"I know, it's complicated" said nick

"Oh" said Tess "but don't worry I will sort out the party"

Suddenly Zoe walked in

"Sort out what" she said

"A patient" said Tess quickly

"You're always thinking about work" said Zoe

Zoe rolled her eyes and they both walked out of the staffroom


	13. Chapter 13

Soon Saturday came, and nick saw Tess at the reception desk

"Tess here are some of Zoe's things, I lifted them for tonight" said nick to Tess

"Ok" said Tess "I will keep them safe"

Soon it was the night they had all been waiting for, Saturday night, Tess walked into Zoe's office just before she headed off.

"Here you go" said Tess handing Zoe a bag of clothes

"What" said Zoe?

"Get changed and then I will explain" said Tess

Zoe opened the bag and pulled out a dress, handbag and shoes

"Who gave you this bag" said Zoe looking at Tess

"Nick" said Tess "get changed or we will be late"

"Tess" said Zoe "these are the same as I wore on my wedding day"

"Only this time not maternity" said Tess smiling

Zoe got dressed and Tess lead her to reception, where nick was sitting dressed in the clothes that he wore to the wedding.

"Oh my god" said Zoe

Nick took Zoe by the hand and led her to the pub across the road

"Wait" said Zoe "is this where we are going"

Nick looked at her and laughed

"And where is jack" said Zoe

"Babysitter" said nick

"Nick he is 1 week old" said Zoe

Nick smiled when Zoe opened her mouth to say another work; nick got one of his fingers and placed over Zoe lips.

"Mrs. Jordan, I love you" he whispered into her ear

Hoped you liked this story, might add another to the series but if I do I will add it to the end of this fanfic, I would love it if you would review this fanfic and I love hearing all your comments, and please don't hesitate to tell me if there is an idea that you have.


End file.
